


Кровь сладка

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Historical Hetalia, Jealous France, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Франция тщеславно хотел войти в сердце России, но, сам того не заметив, подставил свое. Тем большая ярость охватывает его, когда обстоятельства не оставляют ему ни единого шанса считать, что Иван ему верен.





	Кровь сладка

Название: Кровь сладка  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 9 января 2019

******************************

Франция очарован.   
  
Россия будто создан для habit à la française. Шитый по фигуре камзол подчеркивает юношескую стать, узкие кюлоты и чулки замечательно облегают длинные стройные ноги, роскошная кипенная пена кружев – лучшее обрамление для белых кистей.   
  
Ладони Ивана тверды, их кожа суха и груба – выскочка Нидерланды испортил их портовой возней – но сами руки мужественно красивы. Франциску нравится одевать на них перчатки. Воплощение северной варварской страны не по-варварски чувственно розовеет и смущенно отводит взгляд.   
  
В такие моменты Франция готов согласиться с Англией – он не великая империя, он сущий тупица. Ему следовало обратить внимание на Россию намного раньше.   
  
Иван, дитя диких непролазных чащоб, смотрит на него колдовскими глазами нимфы – аметистовыми, как лесные фиалки. Доверие в них безгранично, как его заснеженные поля.   
  
Он прекрасный ученик.  
  
Чистый и открытый, словно не знавший пера лист бумаги, он жадно ловит каждое его слово, и с каждым днем его певуче-протяжная речь становится все правильнее и благозвучнее. Она все меньше похожа на вульгарный говор провинциала, в ней все чаще проскальзывают чарующие нотки едва заметного акцента.   
  
Франция одновременно и страстно ждет, и отчаянно боится момента, когда сам Россия осознает свой шарм. А пока – предлагает бокал вина.   
  
Иван с игривым любопытством смотрит сквозь рубиновую влагу на солнце и с благоговейным удивлением выдыхает:  
\- Непроглядное… прямо как кровь.  
  
\- Это каор, - покровительственно отвечает Франциск. – В долине Ло его называют черным вином…  
  
Россия делает глоток и морщится:  
\- Какое кислое!  
  
«Сухое!» - обычно назидательно поправляет Франция, но не в этот раз.   
  
Неудовольствие Артура для него перчинка, добавляющая в жизнь остроты. Вывести Англию на эти эмоции – его любимая азартная игра, злость в зеленых кошачьих глазах – лучшая награда для победителя. Разочарованное восклицание Ивана же неожиданно больно уязвляет гордость. Он так привык к безусловному обожанию России, что просто не может смириться с тем, что ему хоть что-то в нем не нравится.   
  
Поэтому вместо отповеди он непринужденно спрашивает:  
\- А какое вино ты больше любишь?   
  
Россия простодушно ранит его в самое сердце, не назвав ни одного французского:  
\- Например, токайское. У Венгрии отличное вино. А еще хороши греческие и итальянские…  
  
\- Возможно, нам попался дурной урожай, - сам не понимая, почему, оправдывается Франциск. – Я пришлю тебе другую бутылку, чтобы ты мог оценить каор по достоинству.   
  
Россия благодарно улыбается в ответ. Улыбка Ивана – почти зеркальная копия его собственной. Но в ней, в самых уголках губ, таится какая-то загадочная недосказанность. Быть может, азиатская жестокость. Или византийское коварство.   
  
Эта улыбка не имеет ничего общего со сдержанной улыбкой Ивановой столицы – строгого, по-северному разудалого и сердечного лишь с избранными Санкт-Петербурга. О, нет. Подобно Петербургу Россия лишь краснеет и смотрит на привычный Франции мир блестящими от восторга глазами. Его улыбку же носит совсем другая столица…  
  
Москва. Вот средоточие скифского вероломства.   
  
Франциск вспоминает об этом, когда узнает, что Россия смотрит сквозь пальцы на торговлю с Англией – торговлю, которой он должен был бежать как худшего греха после их договора!   
  
\- Ах, mon ami, мои пределы так обширны, - тянет Иван с блестяще европейской скукой, искусно приправленной собственной наивно звучащей невинностью, - разве ж уследишь за каждым подданным? Но, - с нежностью оговаривается он, - для тебя я постараюсь.   
  
Франциск отменный учитель.   
  
Слова России так вкрадчиво проникают в сердце, что он… действительно верит. И рад обманываться еще два года. Вопреки скептицизму императора, вопреки всем сводкам дипломатов и шпионов, вопреки тревожным перешептываниям в салонах о грядущей большой войне верит, что Иван постарается. Затем – что тот намерен постараться. После – что он, по крайней мере, хочет постараться, но обстоятельства…  
  
Тем большая ярость охватывает Францию, когда обстоятельства не оставляют ему ни единого шанса считать Россию верным. Ярость и… унижение.   
  
Он тщеславно хотел войти в сердце России, но, сам того не заметив, подставил свое – и началось все, пожалуй, с излома винных стандартов. Ведь Иван, этот впечатлительный юноша с открытым взглядом больших фиалковых глаз, от любопытства всегда склоняющий голову набок, капризно ценит лишь сладкие вина.   
  
А еще одевается во французское платье, танцует французские танцы, говорит по-французски, вдохновляется идеями французских просветителей, но думает и поступает всегда по-своему. И вместо верности ему выбирает связь с Англией.   
  
Охваченный гневом, Франциск отчего-то забывает, что Иван завел отношения с Артуром много раньше, чем с ним – когда ездил со своим императором Петром в гости к Вильгельму Оранскому – и он сам однажды отторг Россию от Англии и Нидерландов, руководствуясь принципом, что заставить любить нельзя… но избавиться от конкурентов не зазорно.   
  
Вот только оказалось, что вместо сердца Россия носит в груди белый камень.   
  
«Не думал же ты, что я предпочту тебя своему народу?» - полной презрения пощечиной в письме, с холодным, каллиграфически ровным спокойствием почерка.   
  
Да, настоящее сердце этот скиф не вложил ему в руки. Оно где-то там, в белокаменной Москве. Древней столице старой Московии, знавшей Ивана еще ребенком.   
  
Франция с мрачной усмешкой комкает в пальцах край карты с западной оконечностью России.   
  
Он вырвет у этого предателя сердце и утолит жажду мщения его кровью.   
  
Он уверен – кровь Ивана будет сладкой.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Кагор (фр. Cahors) – красное сухое вино, производимое во Франции в районе г. Каор в долине р. Ло. Основу (не менее 70%) кагора составляет виноград сорта Мальбек. За свой темный цвет оно получило название «черное вино». При Петре I кагор стал ввозиться в Россию, а в 1733 Священный Синод признал его единственным вином, пригодным для церковных нужд. Священнослужителям нравился насыщенный непроницаемый цвет вина: оно оставалось кроваво-красным даже после разведения водой и прекрасно подходило для причастия в качестве «крови Христовой». До перехода на кагор Русская Церковь использовала вина из Греции и Италии, которые были, как правило, сладкими. Интересно, что французы учли этот факт и пошли на нарушение своих винных стандартов – специально для России Франция производила сладкие каоры. 
> 
> В работе есть крохотные камео воплощений Петербурга и Москвы. 
> 
> habit à la française - "французское платье"


End file.
